


Why Not?

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor comes back so Harvey suggests a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

“Why didn't you tell me Trevor was back in town?”

 

Mike shouldn't have been surprised. It was Harvey. He could read people. Four days was a long time for him to not figure something out. Unless he had and was just waiting for Mike to tell him.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You don't think I can tell when there's something off with you? Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I... you don't like him.”

 

“I have a good reason not to. He makes you do stupid things. He's not good for you.”

 

“No, Harvey. That's not fair. I do stupid things.”

 

“Don't defend him.”

 

“Harvey, please. Don't talk about him like that. He's -”

 

“I know, your oldest friend. You've said it enough. Mike, I have to ask. Well no, I don't. I know but I'm asking you anyway. Were you two more than friends?”

 

“What?”

 

“He makes you stupid. I've seen the two of you together.”

 

“Yeah. Sort of. We were never anything, um, definable? We just sort of were...”

 

“Do I have anything to worry about?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

 

“I... he's my best friend. You have nothing to worry about. You know I love you.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes the way he always did when Mike said something like that out of nowhere.

 

“I don't mind, you know,” Harvey said. “Everyone has a past. It's not like I haven't thought about the two of you together.”

 

“What?”

 

“What? I told you, I've seen you together. You look... good together.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“I mean, you obviously can't deal with having him around. Not without seeing him. You've been a mess for the last few days and he obviously wont stay away.”

 

“Harvey, I just said you don't have to worry. It's not like anything is going to happen.”

 

“But he wants it to, doesn't he?”

 

Mike nodded. Trevor had phoned him a few times, telling him how much he missed him, wanted him, needed him. Mike hadn't known what to say. He hadn't met up with him yet, he'd refused to in fact. It wasn't that he didn't trust himself, he just didn't want to make this any harder than it needed to be. He was with Harvey now. He loved Harvey. He didn't need anything else, he hadn't even thought about anyone else until Trevor had come back. He just wished there could be two of him so he could somehow be with them both. Fuck not being able to love more than one person. He couldn't help it.

 

“I'm not and idiot, Mike. I don't have any delusions about monogamy being key to a healthy relationship. Is this something we need to talk about?”

 

“What? I don't...”

 

“You're mine. I don't see why that means you have to deny yourself anything. Don't get me wrong, I don't think you're going to stray, that isn't what this is about. I just wouldn't mind seeing you two together.”

 

Mike didn't know what to say. Was Harvey honestly suggesting this?

 

“I... I'm not sure that would be fair on him.”

 

“Mike, Trevor is an opportunist. Do you not think he'd go for anything he could get? Hey, I understand if you're worried about him but what was it that you had? Some kind of friendship where you fooled around? I'm not saying you can' be friends and I'm saying you _can_ fool around with him, so where's the difference?”

 

“What are you suggesting?”

 

Harvey sat back against the couch, a small smirk spreading across his face.

 

“I'm suggesting you call him. Get him to come here, see if he's up for it. He will be, of course.”

 

“Really?” Mike asked, still shocked.

 

“What, you don't want to?” Harvey asked. “You don't want the two of us together?”

 

Mike bit his lip, the thought of the two of them playing on his mind. Harvey smiled and slid his phone towards him.

 

*

 

It only took Trevor fifteen minutes to get there. Mike could tell he was nervous, despite trying to look cool... entitled even. He'd told him on the phone what Harvey had suggested and just hoped that he wouldn't say anything to ruin it. Trevor wasn't a complete dick but if he wasn't getting what he wanted, he could lose sight of a few things. Mike had made sure to tell Trevor how important his relationship with Harvey was to him but he wasn't sure if that was just going to make it worse.

 

Trevor walked in, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was wearing a dark green shirt, the sleeves rolled up. It was too tight, Mike knew that it was probably on purpose.

 

“I thought you'd be quick, but not this quick,” Harvey said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, uh, well I wasn't doing anything,” Trevor replied. He ran a hand through his hair. Harvey handed him and Mike a glass each. Scotch, not the cheap stuff either. Harvey was showing off.

 

“So, I assume Mike explained everything on the phone,” Harvey said, walking towards the two of them. Mike felt a little surge of jealousy as he saw Trevor watch the way Harvey's hips swayed a little as he stepped forwards. That was quickly quashed when he thought of the two of them together.

 

“Yeah... he said you suggested it.”

 

“I did. I realised that there was no way you two were going to be able to stay away from each other. Why should you? Mike is mine now, but that doesn't mean we can't all have a little fun.”

 

“You're sure?” Trevor asked.

 

Harvey stepped forwards again, closing the distance between them. He reached for Trevor, grasping his hair and kissing him hard. It was far from the way that he kissed Mike, it was all teeth and tongue, raw and territorial. Mike couldn't help being a little disappointed when they broke apart. Harvey walked back over to the couch, leaving Trevor standing next to Mike, his mouth hanging open slightly, his lips red and swollen from the kiss. He looked at Mike, his pupils blown wide with lust and Mike didn't know what he was supposed to do. He looked at Harvey as he sat back on the couch, watching. Mike felt his heart hammering in his chest as Harvey raised his eyebrows. Why was he so nervous? This was what he wanted. The two of them were all he could ever remember wanting. He looked at Trevor, saw the want in his eyes and decided he'd deal with the feelings and consequences later.

 

Mike was already half hard as he moved towards Trevor. He kissed him, tasting scotch on his breath, feeling the heat from his last kiss on his lips. Trevor pressed his hips against him, his erection pressing into Mike, enough to make him whimper into his mouth. It was familiar, if distantly now and Mike almost forgot where he was for a second. He ran his hand up Trevor's neck, fingertips brushing against the edge of his hair. It was slightly damp, he'd obviously showered after Mike had asked him to come over.

 

A sound to his right made Mike look up. Harvey's zip was down, his cock in hand, eyes fixed intently on the two of them. Trevor brought his mouth down a little, nipping Mike sharply on his jaw. Mike's knees buckled slightly at the familiar sensation. Trevor had always been a little over zealous with his teeth and Mike had grown to like it. Harvey's expression shifted, surprise, maybe interest. Mike couldn't help feeling like he was being studied.

 

Trevor bit him again, a little harder this time, commanding his attention. He pulled at his waist, fingers pressing into Mike's hips. Mike shuddered when he ran his lips over his jaw, dropping slowly down to the soft skin of his neck, licking and biting. Mike wanted to drag him to the bedroom. He wanted either of them, both of them. He needed to calm down.

 

Just then, Harvey cleared his throat loudly, making them both turn to look at him. Trevor's eyes dropped down to Harvey's fingers, the way they were wrapped around his cock and Mike was reminded of that time that Harvey had saved Trevor's life. He remembered when Trevor had asked Mike if he was fucking him. Mike had said no, because they weren't, not yet. Trevor had looked surprised, like he thought Mike should, like he would, given half the chance.

 

Trevor's tongue slid across his lower lip as he watched Harvey. He was sitting there, still fully dressed, with his pants open just enough to get his cock out. He beckoned Mike forwards. Mike grabbed Trevor's hand and pulled him with him, walking towards Harvey. He dropped to his knees without being asked. Trevor stayed standing for a moment, his eyes flicking between Harvey's cock and Mike. He dropped to his knees on the other side of Harvey's knees, more hungrily than Mike had. Mike had felt weird about it at first, the way Harvey had control over him sometimes but now it was just hard to remember that it wasn't how normal relationships worked. He was kneeling there now just because he knew that Harvey wanted it.

 

Harvey shifted forwards, holding his cock out. Trevor's eyes followed it and Mike leaned forwards to run his tongue up the shaft. Harvey took a deep breath as Mike licked along it, flicking his tongue against the vein running along the side. Harvey reached up, lacing his fingers into Trevor's hair and pulled him down. Trevor didn't resist; Mike pulled back to let Trevor slide his lips over the head of Harvey's cock.

 

Harvey let go of his hair after a few moments, his hands falling to his side as Trevor kept working. Mike watched, palming himself through his pants, knowing that Trevor was damn good at this. He watched his cheeks hollow as he slid right down, drawing a low, guttural moan from Harvey. Mike moved forwards again as Trevor pulled back for air, sliding his lips up the side of his cock, waiting for Trevor to recover.

 

When he did, when he returned, he mimicked Mike, pressing his mouth to the side of Harvey's cock, his lips reaching Mike's around it. Mike breathed in sharply through his nose when he felt Trevor's tongue slip into his mouth. It was just the tip, all he could manage around Harvey's cock but, fuck, he was kissing him around it. Harvey seemed to like it, he was watching them both, his hips twitching slightly as their tongues slid over him. He thrusted a little, his hands reaching up to pull them both up the length of his cock.

 

Mike groaned as Harvey's fingers twisted in his hair, pulling just enough to hurt the way he liked as he continued to thrust, sliding their mouths along him. Harvey was breathing heavily, his cock leaking and smearing their faces with precome. His breath hitched as Mike flicked his tongue out again, letting it catch against his head. Harvey's hands tightened on their necks, pulling them harder, thrusting faster. Mike knew that he was close, he could hear the urgency in his breathing, he recognised the heavy lidded look on his face.

 

Harvey pulled back suddenly, dropping his hands from their necks. He fisted his cock as it twitched in his hand, coming over Mike's mouth. He sat back, breathing hard.

 

Mike looked at Trevor, he was staring at him, eyes wide. Mike moved his hand up to wipe his mouth but Harvey slapped it away. He was looking pointedly at Trevor, who seemed to get the message. He leaned forwards and kissed Mike, licking Harvey's come off of his lips, moving around and not finishing until his face was clean.

 

“Good. Both of you, follow me,” Harvey said as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Mike got up quickly, grinning at Trevor as they followed closely behind. Trevor's erection was clearly visibly in his jeans and Mike hoped Harvey was going to let them get their clothes off soon. He wasn't going to ask, not after everything he'd let him have already. This was up to Harvey.

 

Mike was relieved when Harvey closed the bedroom door behind them and told them to strip each other. He fumbled with the buttons of Trevor's shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders. Mike saw Harvey's eyes travel down Trevor's chest, along each inch of skin he revealed. They were both shirtless in seconds and Mike let out a moan as Trevor's fingers worked at his pants, brushing against the bulge of his pants. They kicked the rest of their clothes off quickly, Mike looking at Trevor for as long as he could. It had been the first time he'd seen him naked in nearly a year. They hadn't been together like this at all since they'd picked those two girls up in a bar.

 

His body was a stark contrast to Harvey's: skin pale where Harvey's was tanned, slender where Harvey was toned from his religious work out regime. Harvey was opening one side of their wardrobe, the side where Mike's clothes were.

 

“I want you to both sit on the bed,” he said. Mike and Trevor both moved over to the bed, sitting back on it. Harvey slowly took off his clothes, hanging up everything as he went.

 

“Are you enjoying this Trevor?” Harvey asked. “Want to do this all again sometime?”

 

Trevor nodded. He'd been quiet so far, to Mike's surprise. No sarcasm, nothing. He obviously wanted to make sure this happened again.

 

“Good. That means I'm going to need you to trust me. Do you?”

 

“Uh... Yeah, I guess. I mean if Mike trusts you, I do, too.”

 

Harvey smirked and walked over to the bed.

 

“Both of you, hands behind your backs.”

 

They both obeyed, placing their wrists together as Harvey bound them with two of Mike's cheapest ties. The ones he didn't wear any more, not since Harvey had insisted on buying him new ones. Trevor looked at him, his lips slightly parted. He looked surprised but pleased as Harvey tested his knots expertly.

 

“I should have known you'd been into something like this,” Trevor said.

 

“Don't assume anything. I just need to keep your hands out of the way for this,” Harvey replied.

 

“For what?” Mike asked. It wasn't like this was the first time Harvey had tied him up but he had that look in his eye. The one that meant he was planning something.

 

Harvey didn't answer, he just grinned at him quickly. Mike watched as he wrapped his fingers around Trevor's cock, squeezing and jerking him fast. Trevor gasped at the sudden stimulation, bucking his hips, pulling at the bonds at his wrists. Harvey kissed Mike quickly, tenderly, before leaning over and sliding his lips over Mike's cock.

 

Mike knew then that he was up to something. Harvey didn't mind giving oral, but he definitely wasn't the type to let someone else see him in a position where he wasn't in control. Which meant that he was in control. This was a means to an end.

 

Mike let his head slip back as Harvey started to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock, sucking and licking harder than he usually would. He could hear Trevor breathing hard next to him, slight moans escaping him every now and then.

 

“Fuck....” Trevor moaned and Harvey pulled back from Mike's cock to look down at Trevor's.

 

It was twitching slightly in his hand; Harvey's tongue snaked out a little over his lips but he didn't go any further. Mike thought he might know why. Harvey didn't trust Trevor, not yet. He wouldn't go near him without protection and Mike doubted he'd be allowed to either. He watched as Harvey kept jerking Trevor's cock, pushing him closer. It didn't take long before Trevor was squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Fuck, I'm gonna -” he began but Harvey pulled his hand away. “No, fuck, please...”

 

Mike swallowed hard, Harvey had never pushed him that hard before but he thought he might be about to.

 

“Calm down,” Harvey said as Trevor swore loudly, his thighs tensing and he seemed unable to stay still. Harvey moved back to Mike, slipping his mouth over his cock once more. Trevor's breathing was calm now as Harvey's lips slid up Mike's shaft. Mike could feel himself getting closer and he thought about trying to hide it, so that Harvey couldn't stop. Mike didn't think he could fool him, though and he wasn't sure he wanted to. If Harvey wanted this, he'd stick it out. He felt Harvey relax his throat and push deeper and then it was too much. Harvey wasn't pulling back, he was going to let him come.

 

Mike thrust up hard, his breaths coming in ragged gasps, Harvey's hands on his thighs but then his hands were pushing down, leaving Mike thrusting into nothingness.

 

“Fuck, Harvey....” Mike breathed.

 

Harvey's hand slid up to cup Mike's jaw, kissing him gently.

 

“Patience,” he said as he moved away. He untied Trevor's wrists quickly, slapping his hands away as he went to finish himself off.

 

“I'm going to make an assumption now,” Harvey said. “I'm guessing you don't tend to bottom often.”

 

Trevor shook his head.

 

“Well you will now, I'm going to fuck you.”

 

“Oh, you are, are you?” Trevor asked, obviously reacting to Harvey's tone.

 

“You want to come, don't you? Sure, you could finish yourself off, but it wouldn't be as good. Plus, then you wont get to do this again.”

 

Mike clenched his toes. His cock was throbbing and he was about to see Harvey fuck Trevor.

 

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you,” Harvey said with a smirk. Trevor snorted.

 

Harvey moved to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a string of condoms that he still had from when he and Mike were first dating.

 

“Get up, on your knees,” Harvey said, his voice commanding.

 

Mike expected Trevor to answer back, knowing what he was like with authority. He surprised him, though, getting up on his knees almost straight away. He put his weight tentatively onto his hands, faint red marks around his wrists from where he had struggled against the tie. There was a desperate, wild look in Trevor's eyes as he knelt there, waiting. Mike leaned forwards, kissing him gently, trying to clam him down just a little. Trevor's teeth bit down on Mike's lips as Harvey pressed one lubed finger into him. Mike felt him groan as Harvey started to work him open, twisting his wrist.

 

Trevor shifted his weight onto one hand as he moved the other down to touch himself. Mike would have stopped him if his hands weren't bound.

 

“No, Trevor,” Harvey said. “Unless you want me to stop,”

 

“Fuck, no, Trevor replied. “Please, look, my hand is back on the bed.”

 

Harvey kept working, making Trevor's hips thrust forwards. Trevor keened at the loss when Harvey pulled away. Mike watched Harvey roll a condom onto his renewed erection, applying more lubricant before lining up behind him. Mike made eye contact as he pressed his cock against Trevor. He watched as Trevor bit his lip and breathed in through his nose as Harvey inched into him, his eyes fluttering closed. Harvey went slow at first, letting Trevor get used to it before speeding up, his fingers pressing hard into Trevor's hips.

 

Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from Trevor's face, from the pulse point in his neck, the deep dip above his collar bone as he moved forwards with each thrust. He looked like he was close already, a few _fuck_ s and _please_ s escaping his mouth as he pushed back onto Harvey. It looked like he was about to come just from Harvey fucking him and Mike's cock twitched at the thought of it.

 

Suddenly, Harvey winked at Mike and pulled out, leaving Trevor panting and confused.

 

“Sit down, Trevor,” Harvey said.

 

Trevor opened his mouth to speak but then he sat down again reluctantly. Harvey pulled Mike up onto his knees, rolling the condom off of himself. He untied Mike's wrists and began to open him up, crooking his fingers and making him moan with ease. Mike could feel his legs beginning to shake as he fucked himself back onto Harvey's fingers. Trevor was watching, fingers intertwined as he tried not to touch himself.

 

“Harvey, please, can I just finish myself off?” he asked, his voice laced with desperation.

 

“Do what you like,” Harvey replied. “I told you that we wont be doing this again if you do, though.”

 

Mike watched Trevor think about it. He gave his cock a hard squeeze before sitting on his hands. Mike couldn't stop the groan that slipped out of him when he felt Harvey slide into him. His cock twitched as he brushed against his prostate. Trevor was watching, leg bouncing impatiently as Harvey began to thrust into Mike.

 

“Hm, now, I can't decide,” Harvey said.

 

“D-Decide what?” Mike asked.

 

“Well, do I let you come now or do I go another round with Trevor first?”

 

Mike bit his lip, the thought of Harvey pulling out before he could come was agonising.

 

“Harvey, I don't think I can last,” Mike replied. He knew Harvey liked to hear him beg. “Please...”

 

Harvey thrust harder, picking up a deep rhythm. Trevor's eyes were fixed on the place where Harvey and Mike met, on the way that they were moving together. Mike gasped when Harvey reached around, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

“Please, Harvey, I need to come,” Mike breathed. It was mainly for Harvey but, fuck, he _did_ need to. He could feel his arousal thrumming under his skin, his cock aching in Harvey's hand. He was close, he could feel his world narrowing to the feeling of Harvey's cock, his hands on him, the way that Trevor was looking at him. He pushed back, forcing Harvey deeper, groaning as he came hard, his world going white.

 

Harvey pulled out, still hard and motioned for Trevor to get back on his knees. Mike collapsed onto the bed and watched as Harvey rolled a new condom onto himself. He slid right into Trevor, hard, making him gasp, his fingers digging into the mattress. Mike looked at the way Trevor's face was flushed, the colouring spreading right down his neck. Harvey's hands were darker than the milky skin of his hips, small patches of red and purple forming from the way Harvey's fingers gripped him. He looked positively debauched, his hair a mess, his eyes completely unfocused.

 

Mike moved towards the pair of them, reaching up to stroke Trevor's cock. Harvey kept thrusting, gritting his teeth, obviously trying to hold back his own orgasm. Trevor was almost whimpering each time he slid into him.

 

“Fuck, please... Harvey, please don't stop.”

 

Mike had never heard Trevor sound so desperate, not when he was sober. Harvey was smirking, obviously proud of how far he'd pushed him. Mike worried that Harvey was going to push him too far. He was stubborn and he liked to play with people, but Trevor looked like he was about to lose his mind.

 

“Oh, god, fuck, fuck me,” Trevor half shouted, half whimpered.

 

“You close?” Harvey asked, as if he needed clarification.

 

“Yes, fuck, please, please don't stop.”

 

Harvey's fingers dug deeper into his hips, pulling him back hard. Mike let his thumb slide over the head of Trevor's cock, squeezing it harder, stroking it faster. He felt it twitch in his hand as Trevor came, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. Harvey slammed into him, no doubt pulled over the edge by the feeling of Trevor's muscles squeezing around him.

 

They stayed there for a moment; Mike watched them recover, breathing slowly returning to normal. Harvey pulled out after nearly a minute, walking into his en suite, leaving Mike and Trevor together.

 

“Uh, wow, okay, this has all been really surreal,” Trevor said.

 

“Yeah... it has.”

 

“You think we'll do it again?”

 

“I don't know, it's all up to Harvey.”

 

“You really love him, don't you?” Trevor asked. “I can see why. He's good for you.”

 

Mike didn't know what to say to that so he just looked away.

 

“Uh, should I leave?” Trevor asked.

 

Harvey walked back in to the bedroom at that moment.

 

“You're welcome to stay the night,” he said. “We have to get to sleep, though, we have work in the morning.”

 

“Oh... okay uh -”

 

“The bed is big enough for the three of us,” Harvey said as Trevor looked towards the door.

 

“Oh. Right. If you're sure?”

 

“We'll be leaving for the office early. If you have nothing to do tomorrow, you can stay here as long as you like. If you want to talk about this all, wait for us to get home,” Harvey said, climbing into bed. “You can watch the tv, but don't touch anything else. I'll know.”

 

Mike smiled. Harvey didn't mean that. Well, he would know if Trevor touched anything, of course he would, but his distrust was false. Mike knew he wouldn't have let anyone stay in his apartment when he was away if he didn't trust them.

 

Mike fell asleep quickly, listening to the differences between the rhythms of Trevor's and Harvey's breathing.


End file.
